


No Such Thing

by sapphire2309



Category: Grey's Anatomy, White Collar
Genre: Gen, Werewolf Bite, for crossover reasons, seattle is new york is seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: Our favourite surgical interns discuss a rather frequent ER visitor.





	No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in season 1 or 2 of Grey's Anatomy, because I'm nostalgic, even though the timelines don't match. For challenge 1103 - Paging Dr. Kildare - at tv universe. Inspired by kanarek13's recent art piece, and the White Collar fandom's loving whumpage of our dear, long suffering Neal. And I know McSexy was one of the rejects for Mark Sloan's nickname, but I can't think of anything else right now.
> 
> Sorry about the messy dialogue tags. All the untagged ones are likely Cristina's. (Can you tell I love her? :D)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** White Collar is Jeff Eastin's brainchild. Grey's Anatomy is Shonda Rhimes'. Not mine.

"McSexy's back," Cristina announced as she put her tray down and took a seat at their usual table.

Izzie's eyes lit up. "Room number?"

"Outpatient."

"Damn it." Izzie stabbed her pasta vengefully.

Meredith laughed. "Someone has her priorities straight. What is it this time?"

"Werewolf bite."

Meredith blinked. "There's no such thing as werewolves."

"That's what I told him! But all he said was 'You should've been there.' In this _really ominous_ voice. If I wasn't me, I might have believed him."

"I think he's cursed." George chewed his sandwich thoughtfully.

"If anyone's cursed, it's me," Meredith said gloomily.

Alex shot Meredith a withering look. "I'll keep a bed open for you in the pit. For when you get bitten by that werewolf."

Cristina rolled her eyes. "What is with you people? There's no such thing as werewolves. Or curses."

"Well, yeah, but it's McSexy," Izzie said through a mouthful of pasta.

George rested his head on his hand. "I'm starting to think McSexy has Munchausen's."

Cristina snorted. "Are you kidding? He _hates_ hospitals. Remember when he had appendicitis?"

Izzie sighed happily. "He was here for three whole days."

"No, the part where he tried to walk out of the hospital in a hospital gown with three popped stitches."

"Oh, right. Yeah, maybe not."

"No, really," George insisted. "There's that nice couple who always takes his prescriptions and the discharge sheets."

"He tries to blow them off every time for someone named June." Cristina waved decisively with her fork

"Who's _always_ out of town," Izzie added.

"He doesn't have Munchausen's, George. He hates being sick."

George put his fork down and flipped open a file he was carrying. "In the past month, he's been in our ER for a 104 degree fever, two bullet wounds, three head lacs, four kitchen accidents, five bouts of the flu-"

"12 days of Christmas from hell," Alex interjected.

"Maybe he really _is_ cursed," Izzie mused.

_"There's no such thing as curses!"_


End file.
